


Танграм

by AilaDarley



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Philosophy, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 18:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7944211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AilaDarley/pseuds/AilaDarley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мало кто из людей владеет искусством бояться того, чего следует. Идеи человека — это партитура, а жизнь — диагональная музыка.<br/>Ю.Це</p>
            </blockquote>





	Танграм

**Author's Note:**

> Намёк на слэш.  
> Постхог.

— Иногда в Непознанное дверь лучше не открывать, — философски печально изрёк Невилл Лонгботтом, разглядывая пациента больницы Мунго, лежащего в отдельной палате. Кровать того была отгорожена от внешнего мира прозрачной мембраной защитного заклинания. Человек лежал неподвижно, на спине, как солдатик, вытянув руки по швам и задрав вверх острый подбородок. Светлые волосы были аккуратно зачёсаны назад. (Больничные эльфы исправно следили за гигиеной и внешним видом пациента). Лицо было спокойно и почти безмятежно, но иногда на нём вдруг отражались неведомые окружающим чувства и эмоции: брови хмурились, губы кривились, челюсти сжимались и бугры желваков ходили под бледной кожей. Пациенту явно что-то снилось или прибывал он где-то в иных мирах. Разбудить его не получалось никакими способами: ни обычными, ни магическими. Человек отсутствовал в этом мире, ни на что не реагировал и, похоже, возвращаться не собирался.   
Над головой лежащего копошилась некая субстанция, похожая на осьминога или медузу. Щупальца постоянно сканировали голову и грудь человека, и «тело» загадочной твари, висевшей в воздухе, пронизывали цветные изломы нитей импульсов. Как будто неумелая детская рука пыталась что-то нарисовать, но получались лишь бессмысленные каракули.   
Невилл следил за радужным хаосом внутри этого «существа» и покусывал нижнюю губу. За десять лет своей практики в качестве целителя, он столкнулся с такой проблемой впервые. Да что он? С ней вообще столкнулись впервые даже матёрые врачеватели, у которых десятки лет опыта за спиной и сотни пациентов с самыми разными магическими повреждениями. 

После победы Гарри Поттера над лордом Волдемортом, наконец, установился мир. Министерство охотилось за бывшими Пожирателями, ушедшими в подполье. Азкабан был переполнен арестованными ПСами и подозреваемых в сочувствии и помощи преступникам. Судебный зал никогда не пустовал. Одна сенсация разоблачений, затмевалась другой: Малфои, Лестрейнджи, Нотты, Трэверсы, Долоховы. Список громких фамилий не сходил с первых полос газет. Разоблачения, сплетни, кривотолки. Это был апофеоз карьеры Риты Скиттер. Популярность «Ежедневного Пророка» взлетела до небес. Свежие номера, как горячие пирожки разлетались с молниеносной быстротой. Иногда выходил дополнительный тираж того же номера, в который успевали тиснуть ещё какие-нибудь новые подробности.   
Министерство сменило весь кабинет. Должность Министра магии занял Кингсли Шеклболт, который всеми силами боролся с прежней чиновничьей коррупцией и дискриминацией магглов.   
Жизнь постепенно вошла в свою обычную колею. Отстроили и отремонтировали лавки в Косой аллее, на родину вернулись беглецы, прятавшиеся от Пожирателей и Тёмного Лорда.   
Шарлатаны и тёмные личности опять спрятались в Лютном переулке. Сидели там тихо, и если что-то происходило нехорошее, то происходило тайно, за закрытыми дверями. Тёмная магия стала почти запрещённой, гонимой и не одобряемой.   
Люди вернулись к своим мирным повседневным делам. Магическое общество повеселело, расправило плечи и вздохнуло свободно.   
Судебные процессы так и тянулись один за другим, и это стало такой обыденностью, что перебралось с сенсационных первых полос «Пророка» в колонку ежедневной хроники и то в качестве заметки из пары строк. Участь бывших приверженцев Тёмного Лорда никого больше не интересовала, кроме них самих.

Невилл не захотел оставаться на второй год. Министерство дало тогда семикурсникам выбор: сдать экзамены, не доучившись (собственно, там оставалось до окончания учебного года всего ничего), либо пройти курс заново. Перспектива учёбы заново Невилла не вдохновила. Он был не глупым, но рассеянным и робким, неуверенным в себе мальчиком. Это мешало ему учиться на «Превосходно» и «Выше ожидаемого», но после того, как Лонгботтом прошёл через горнило сопротивления и битвы, гриффиндорца будто подменили. Он враз повзрослел и возмужал до неузнаваемости. Ни робости, ни неуверенности, ни желания спрятаться и не привлекать к себе лишнего внимания. Откуда-то появились цели и здоровые амбиции, и даже сила в руках. И если у Невилла и был когда-то боггарт, то он теперь исчез навсегда. Отбросившее тогда заклятие приложило его головой об каменный пол в зале Хогвартса, и, очнувшись, Невилл вдруг почувствовал себя совершенно другим человеком.   
Невилл Лонгботтом ощутил вкус жизни, и загонять себя обратно в школьные рамки не пожелал.  
Сдав в то памятное лето экзамены, Невилл, как всегда отправился навестить родителей в больницу св. Мунго. Ему хотелось поделиться радостью победы, рассказать об окончании школы, о том, что теперь он стоит на пороге выбора своего дальнейшего пути. О том, что ему безумно нравиться одна белокурая девочка с Когтеврана с чудинкой в глазах. Ему хотелось обнять дорогих ему людей и чтобы они тоже разделили с ним и торжество момента, и радость встречи. Но в палате родителей опять ничего не изменилось. Только цветочки в вазочке на тумбочке возле маминой кровати стояли другие. Те же потусторонние полуулыбки, отрешённые взгляды, заторможенные движения людей-оболочек. Невилл вдруг заметил линовку морщин на лицах, седые пряди и ссутулившиеся плечи обоих родителей. Взгляды их совсем потускнели, походка стала тяжёлой, шаркающей, стариковской. Сердце Невилла сжалось от жалости и горечи, и в этот момент он понял, чем бы хотел заниматься всю оставшуюся жизнь. Он захотел стать целителем и вытягивать, считавшихся безнадёжными, пациентов с того света на этот. Из иной реальности в эту. Где есть жизнь, где солнце, где есть радости и любовь, семьи и дети.   
Лонгботтом с отличием закончил колдомедицинский колледж. Несколько лет практиковал в Европе, и даже целый год жил в Тибетском закрытом монастыре, изучая тайны восточных магов. Вернулся высококвалифицированным колдомедиком, подкованным теоретически, и имеющим небольшую, но довольно уникальную практику.

И вот теперь перед ним стояла трудная задача, магическая головоломка, с неизвестными составляющими. Не решить её было нельзя — на кону жизнь и здоровье человека — для целителя святое. Время же было против него. «Сон» становился всё глубже, и внешние реакции делались слабее. Лицо пациента всё чаще оставалось застывшим, а тело неподвижным. Причины столь глубоко магического повреждения целителям были неизвестны и прогнозы будущего неутешительными.  
Такой вот неразрешимый танграм*.   
Невилл смотрел на бледное лицо, сведённые к тонкой переносице светлые брови и плотно сжатые губы и дивился непредсказуемости и странности поворотов жизненного пути.   
Когда-то заносчивый капризный и высокомерный слизеринец, которому боялись попасться на острый ехидный язык, неожиданно стал невыразимцем. Закончил спецкурсы и с головой ушёл в опасные эксперименты. Стал профессионалом высшей категории. О таких людях нигде не пишут. Вы никогда не найдёте следов их деятельности. Никто вам не скажет, чем именно занимаются и кому подчиняются эти люди, на мантии которых вышит неприметный значок Отдела тайн. Пропуск в тёмный мир, куда другим вход строжайше запрещён. Не верилось, что человек, отделённый защитным экраном, имеет страшное прошлое юноши-аристократа, отец которого, был правой рукой чудовища и сделал своего сына Приближённым, тем самым обрекая того на все круги Ада. Плата была страшной и многолетней. Но юноша выплатил её сполна.   
Время сгладило те страшные события. Аристократ сильно постарел и сдал, а сын отдалился от него настолько, насколько это стало возможным. Теперь он лежит взрослый, но беспомощный и почти неподвижный. А тот, кто был в далёкие школьные годы объектом насмешек и издевательств, теперь стал его лечащим персональным ангелом-хранителем. 

— О, Невилл! Как поживаешь?!  
Голос, раздавшийся в конце коридора, вырвал из раздумий. Лонгботтом встрепенулся, улыбнулся и протянул руку для крепкого рукопожатия быстро подошедшего человека.  
— Гарри, рад видеть тебя. Что занесло главного аврора в нашу скорбную обитель? Неужто здоровье героя стало шалить?  
— Да ну тебя! — Поттер громко засмеялся, крепко пожав протянутую ладонь. — Дела скучные, бумажные занесли «героя» в ваши края. «Герой» жив-здоров, и может считаться вполне счастливым и состоявшимся членом общества. Как Ханна? Как дети? — в свою очередь задал вопрос Поттер, оглядывая бывшего сокурсника с ног до головы. Невилл хорошо знал этот цепкий прощупывающий взгляд главного аврора. Знал и то, что к нему лично это «сканирование» никогда не относилось, но его каждый раз пробирали колючие мурашки.   
— Потихоньку.  
Поттер машинально кивнул и тут взгляд его упал за спину целителя, на кровать за подрагивающей мембраной.  
Глаза аврора расширились так, будто пожелали выскочить из орбит. Он совсем не по-взрослому захлопал ресницами и недоверчиво спросил:  
— Это Малфой?   
— Он самый, — кивнул в ответ Невилл.  
— Э-ээ... не знал. А что с ним случилось?  
— А разве главный аврор не в курсе всего того, что происходит в стенах Министерства и Отдела тайн? — вопросом на вопрос ответил Лонгботтом.  
— Невилл! Я о Драко Малфое последний раз слышал на суде, когда дело Люциуса рассматривали. И при чём тут Отдел тайн?  
— Ты, совсем увяз... в другой жизни.  
— Не понимаю, о чём ты, — Гарри сверкнул глазами сквозь стёкла теперь стильных дорогих очков.  
— Ты действительно ничего не знаешь о Малфое?  
Гарри небрежно пожал плечами.   
Школьные события, война с Волдемортом, теперь были далеки от нынешней жизни; погрязшей в бумажной волоките и протирания брюк в кабинете Главного аврора, разбавленной постоянными репортажами из личной жизни в «Ежедневном пророке» и других газет и журналов.   
Личная жизнь давно перестала быть личной. Это было reality-show, старательно поддерживаемое его женой, ставшей звездой магического общества. Джиневра Молли Поттер-Уизли блистала на всех званых обедах и ужинах, на party, разного рода праздниках, премьерах, выставках и тому подобное. Ни одно маломальское событие в жизни теперь не обходилось без присутствия огненно-рыжей бестии и следовавшей за ней свиты репортеров и колдографов. Иногда её сопровождал муж, и тогда публика захлёбывалась восторгом лицезреть и быть причастной к событию, посетившему VIP-персонами.   
Драко Малфой давно и бесследно исчез из жизни Национального героя Гарри Поттера.  
— Малфой работает в Отделе тайн. Он не рядовой невыразимец, — между тем продолжил Лонгботтом, — У него высокий уровень и последняя степень допуска.  
— Допуска до чего? — Поттер подошёл ближе к защитной пленке и с любопытством разглядывал лежащего пациента.  
— До Непознанного, — помолчав, ответил Невилл. Поттер обернулся, с немым удивлением посмотрел на Лонгботтома. — Он работал в комнате Смерти, — пояснил тот.  
— И что произошло?  
— Он открыл не ту дверь. Понимаешь?  
— Нет.  
— Гарри, я не знаю подробностей. Тебе же известно — невыразимцы — тайна за семью печатями. Мне только сказали, что группа Малфоя экспериментировала с Завесой...   
— Что?! — Гарри, похоже и сам испугался, как громко и неожиданно прозвучал его вопрос.   
«...Не-ет!!! Сириус!!! Си-ии-ри-иус!!!», эхом отозвалось в голове Лонгботтома, в сердце вдруг остро кольнуло.  
— Он решил шагнуть туда. Сам. В это Непознанное, — Невилл нервно облизнул губы, — но его успели выхватить, прежде чем Арка втянула всё его тело. Это была всего одна секунда. Одна секунда, Гарри! И говорят, что глаза его после были ужасны. Они поменяли цвет радужки, и не было зрачков. Словно увидел такое, что смертным узреть неподвластно. Через секунду глаза закрылись, он впал вот в это состояние, которое мы называем «сном». Он ничего не успел сказать. С тех пор мы не можем разбудить его, не можем вернуть сюда. Мы не знаем где он, мы можем только поддерживать его жизнь, ждать и искать выход.  
— Как это... сам? И давно он так? — Поттер удивлённо нахмурился, мотнул головой в сторону кровати.  
— Сказали, что Малфой не захотел никем рисковать, сунулся лично. А во «сне» он уже один месяц, двенадцать с половиной дней, шесть часов, двадцать семь минут... секунды уже считать не стоит, — Невилл опустил руку с магическими часами на запястье.  
— И что, так ничего не придумали?  
Лонгботтом помялся: — Есть у меня одна мысль. Только она... в общем, неосуществима.  
— Что за мысль?   
— Да, так... я ещё не до конца обдумал, — уклонился от объяснений Невилл.  
— Слушай! Я сейчас ужасно тороплюсь. У нас сегодня встреча с этими... как их? — Гарри наморщил лоб, припоминая имена тех, с кем предстояло увидеться. — Ай, ладно! Мне надо поторопиться, иначе Джинни меня с потрохами съест, если я опоздаю. А завтра обязательно вырвусь к тебе. Ты мне всё дорассказываешь? Хорошо? — Поттер цепко схватил Невилла за локоть.  
Лонгботтом пожал плечом, согласно кивнул. Поттер ещё раз бросил быстрый взгляд на неподвижного Драко и стремительно пошёл прочь по коридору.

***

 

Один месяц восемнадцать дней, восемнадцать часов, тридцать одна минута.  
Невилл, опустил руку с часами, отодвинул от себя чашку с остывшим чаем. Аккуратно положил перо на пергамент с заполненным графиком состояния пациента. За окном шелестел дождь. «Я должен радоваться тому, что нашёлся человек, согласившийся на мой эксперимент. Но почему я не рад?» Он подтянул к себе другой пергамент. «Договор между больницей св. Мунго в лице целителя высшей категории mr. Невилла Лонгботтома (далее Руководитель эксперимента) и Главным аврором Магической Британии mr. Гарри Джеймсом Поттером (далее Доброволец) на проведение закрытого колдомедицинского опытного эксперимента в отношении пациента больницы св. Мунго (далее Больницы) mr. Драко Люциуса Малфоя (далее Пациент). Со стороны родственников Пациента в лице mr. и mrs. Малфой и mrs. А. Малфой-Гринграсс дано согласие на эксперимент, предложенный и разработанный Руководителем. Также от mr. и mrs. Малфой внесена соответствующая сумма для проведения эксперимента на счёт Больницы в размере, оговоренном в доп. Соглашении к Договору...» Невилл с трудом протолкнул твёрдый комок в горле и потянул пальцем ворот рубашки. В кабинете было холодно, но Лонгботтом почувствовал, как у него по спине потекла липкая струйка пота. Переложил бумаги. «Договор Добровольца на участие в эксперименте по возвращению Пациента. Я, Гарри Джеймс Поттер, находясь в здравом уме и памяти, даю согласие на участие в закрытом эксперименте...» Невилл сжал виски и зажмурился. «Что я делаю? Ещё не поздно остановиться... Ещё не поздно всё оставить как есть. Вероятность положительного результата ничтожно мала... Но она же есть! Есть! Я не должен быть сентиментальным! Я не должен видеть в Гарри друга. В Драко — однокурсника. Они оба просто модели. Материал для эксперимента...» — уронил голову на руки. «Но это единственный реальный шанс рискнуть и попробовать совершить грандиозное открытие... Такая возможность выпадает раз в сотню лет. О, Господи! О, чёрт!» Лонгботтом поднялся из-за стола и подошёл к окну.   
По стеклу бежали капли, звонко барабанили по карнизу. За толстыми, как шнуры струями дождя темнота казалась чернильно-непроницаемой. Невилл разглядывал своё мутное отражение в оконном стекле.   
Он не любил смотреть на своё отражение. Он всегда считал себя некрасивым и непривлекательным. В его доме не было магических зеркал с их притворной лестью хозяевам. Невилл смотрелся в зеркало только по необходимости: когда чистил зубы и брился. Ему вполне хватало времени на то, чтобы ещё раз убедиться в своей заурядной внешности. А вот жена Ханна находила в нём что-то такое, от чего глаза её начинали светиться теплом и радостью.   
— Пропустите немедленно! — раздался чей-то визгливый голос из-за двери, и в следующее мгновение она с треском распахнулась. Лонгботтом резко обернулся на шум. В его кабинет влетела разъярённая рыжая фурия и сходу завопила:  
— Да как ты посмел?!  
Невилл подскочил к столу, одним движением смахнул пергаменты с договорами в ящик стола и захлопнул его.  
— Здравствуй, Джинни, — спокойно сказал он и скрестил руки на груди. — Чем ты так расстроена?  
— Расстроена?! — снова возопила Поттер-Уизли и метнулась к столу. — Лонгботтом, немедленно отмени свою авантюру! Я не отдам тебе мужа на твои опыты! Он не крыса!  
— Разумеется, — Невилл постарался улыбнуться и сел за стол. — Он не крыса. Это его личное решение.  
— Лонгботтом! — глаза женщины из карих сделались жёлтыми как у кошки. Острые наманикюренные ногти впились в шершавое сукно стола.  
— Джинни, твой муж вполне самостоятельный и взрослый мужчина...  
— Всё подстроено! Вы сговорились, да? О-оо, вы точно сговорились!   
Посетительница стала озираться по сторонам, словно искала чем бы можно запустить в голову человека за столом. Невилл выхватил палочку и сделал пару взмахов. Невидимый защитный экран опустился между ним и фурией.  
— Не отгораживайся от меня! Трус!  
— Я не трус, но меня не устраивает твоё намерение раскроить мне череп или выдрать глаза. И вообще — успокойся!  
Невилл откинулся на спинку стула.  
— Сядь и давай поговорим.  
— Я не желаю с тобой разговаривать, Лонгботтом. Ты втянул Гарри в какой-то сомнительный опыт и для чего?! Для спасения «хорька»! — визитёрша заметалась по комнате. Огненные сполохи волос рванулись по сторонам.  
— Джинни!   
— А что, нет? — та кинулась обратно к столу, но защитный экран мягко пружинил, отталкивая женщину.   
— Нет. Малфой, прежде всего живой человек. И потом, чем он хуже других пациентов?  
— Это Малфой! Чёрт возьми, «хорёк»!  
Невилл поморщился.  
— Джинни...  
— Немедленно разорви договор с Гарри и найди себе другого придурка! — Джинерва встала перед столом, уперев сжатые кулаки в бока. Ноздри раздувались, глаза сверкали яростью и ненавистью, рот капризно кривился. Сейчас она была вылитой копией Молли Уизли, разве что худее, моложе и гламурнее. Невилл разглядывая жену главного аврора, вдруг вспомнил слова бабки на свадьбе, тогда ещё даже не аврора Поттера.   
«— Помяни моё слово, внук, не выйдет из этого брака ничего путного.   
— Да ну тебя, ба! — отмахнулся тогда Невилл, искренне радуясь за друга и подругу. — Почему не выйдет?   
— Потому, что гипогриффа невозможно запрячь в плуг, а из курицы орла не вырастить.   
— Чего? — не понял Невилл, но Августа только поджала сухие тонкие губы и подтолкнула внука под локоть, мол не отвлекайся, следи за церемонией».  
И кажется, только сейчас до него стал доходить смысл слов, сказанных старой ведьмой чуть больше десятка лет назад.  
— Джинни, послушай меня. Присядь, — Невилл знаком указал на ближайший стул. Та обернулась, оглядывая скромную обстановку кабинета и презрительно оттопырив губу, осталась стоять.  
— Как пожелаешь, — хладнокровно произнёс он.   
Взмахом палочки он убрал защитный экран между собой и визитёршей.  
— То, что ты называешь авантюрой, называется попыткой спасения человека. Раз. И Малфой не «хорёк». Он такой же сотрудник Министерства, как и твой муж. Просто он служит в другом отделе и занимается другими вещами. Два. Я колдомедик. И мой долг исцелять волшебников, попавших в сложные опасные положения, независимо от того, кем они были десять лет назад. Три.   
— Ой, да спасай ты кого хочешь! Отстань только от Гарри, пусть твоего Малфоя хоть тролли вытаскивают. Я не отдам тебе Поттера!  
— Что значит «не отдашь»? Он же не вещь! Он принял решение помочь. Он знает, на что идёт.  
— Он принял решение, не посоветовавшись со мной!  
— Ну, наверное у него были на то свои причины. Почему бы тебе не поговорить с ним самим?  
Джиневра только громко хмыкнула и отбросила с лица блестящую огненную прядь.  
— Джинни. Пойми, только у Гарри есть шанс вытащить Драко оттуда.   
— Да почему только у Гарри? У Малфоя полно дружков из Слизерина, которые с радостью полезут куда-то там пятки ему лизать!  
Невилл поморщился от хамоватого и визгливого тона в голосе, с которым бывшая сокурсница с новой силой налетела на него.  
— Я не могу тебе объяснить подробнее... ну, в силу того, что ты можешь не до конца понять в чём суть моего эксперимента, — осторожно начал Лонгботтом, — их давнее противостояние, их неоднозначное отношение друг к другу... слизеринец в данной ситуации не подойдёт.  
— Я, по твоему дура, да?! — в голосе добавилось ещё больше визгливых нот и Лонгботтом вознёс мысленную молитву всем святым и волшебникам, чтобы те дали силы выдержать новую порцию истерической атаки.  
— Я не говорил этого...  
— Ты достаточно прозрачно намекнул на это, Лонгботтом! И я даже не собираюсь вникать в суть, — она показала пальцами кавычки, — твоего эксперимента. Гарри не будет участвовать в этом! — безапелляционно заявила она.  
— Я не собираюсь спорить с тобой, — вздохнул Невилл, понимая всю тщетность достучаться до стервы, стоящей напротив него.  
— Вот и прекрасно! Значит, ты разрываешь договор!  
Она развернулась на каблуках, опять мотнув рыжей гривой. Невилла обдало густой волной приторно-сладкого запаха дорогих маггловских французских духов. Невилл узнал этот запах. Однажды Ханна купила маленький пузырёк дорогущих духов и теперь пользовалась ими только в особых случаях, по капельке нанося на нежную кожу за ушами и на запястья. Странно, но на жене этот запах был несколько другим: нежным и цветочным.  
— Нет, — спокойно и твёрдо произнёс Лонгботтом. Поттер-Уизли резко обернулась. Взгляд вновь пожелтел и Невилл физически почувствовал жар на лице. — Лучше остановись, — предупреждающе и тихо произнёс он, беря в руки палочку. Женщина, словно разгоряченная кобыла, громко фыркнула. Жар с кожи пропал.  
— Ты ещё пожалеешь обо всём, Лонгботтом! — прошипела она, и вылетев из кабинета со всей силы хлопнула дверью.

***

 

Один месяц, девятнадцать дней, шесть часов и шесть минут.  
Время, что вода, утекает сквозь пальцы — не задержать.  
Невилл вздохнул, намотал на шею шарф, запахнул тёплую мантию, поцеловал жену и вышел в серое холодное осеннее утро.   
Ночью опять лил дождь. К брусчатке грязными ржаво-жёлтыми лоскутками прилипли облетевшие листья. Голые мокрые ветки платанов и буков запутались в молочной мгле. Сырость пробралась под одежду, вызвав озноб. Лонгботтом поёжился и быстрым шагом отправился вдоль безлюдной в этот час улицы.  
— Ты рано, — сказал Невилл, заметив Поттера за одним из столиков с чашкой остывшего кофе. Гарри поднялся и пожал протянутую ладонь Невилла.  
— Да... как-то не спалось. Решил, чем в одиночку по дому кружить, сюда приду.  
Лонгботтом сел напротив аврора и перед ним на исцарапанной замызганной столешнице возникла точно такая же чашка с горячим напитком. Невилл пригубил и сморщился.  
— Ну и гадость. Каждый раз зарекаюсь не пить это пойло и всё равно пью.   
Они встретились в кафе при больнице. Поттер молчал, глядя куда-то в сторону редких посетителей. Он был бледен, под глазами залегли тени, на лице выступила суточная тёмная щетина. На нём не было формы аврора. Поттер сидел в обычных маггловских джинсах и куртке и сейчас напоминал того гриффиндорца Гарри, десятилетней давности. Невилл отодвинул свой кофе.  
— Послушай Гарри, ещё не поздно, ещё можно расторгнуть договор. Ты волен передумать и это нормально. Я понимаю... у тебя свои мотивы, но ведь ты никому ничем не обязан. — Невилл переплёл и стиснул пальцы.  
— Не в моих правилах отступать, Невилл, — Гарри перевёл взгляд и жёстко посмотрел на друга. — Если есть хоть маленький шанс помочь Драко, я использую его. Если кто-то считает, что я поступаю как последний идиот, то как-нибудь... переживёт без идиота.   
Невилл прикрыл веки и покачал головой. Он знал, что всю последнюю неделю главный аврор Поттер обитал в старом нежилом доме крёстного, перебравшись туда из фешенебельного трёхэтажного особняка в дорогом районе города.  
— Гарри, подумай ещё раз, — открыл глаза. Поттер сидел напротив, и как показалось Лонгботтому, смотрел на него с каким-то отчаянным и непоколебимым спокойствием человека принявшего бесповоротное решение.   
— Гарри, я просто хочу тебя предупредить... ещё раз сказать. У меня нет гарантий, что ты сам не застрянешь где-то там, что ты вернёшься! Я даже не уверен, встретишь ли ты Драко. Это всё равно, что искать вслепую. Это ведь только моя теория!  
— Я знаю, — оборвал Гарри, — но я решил! Я верю в твою теорию. Драко не сможет не почувствовать моего присутствия рядом. Он среагирует на меня, это точно. Как — не знаю, но результат будет. Я найду его и вступлю с ним в контакт.  
Лонгботтом тяжело вздохнул.  
— Этого мало, ведь вы ещё должны вернуться... Гарри, у меня чувство, что я тебя отправляю... к Минотавру.  
— Глупое чувство. Однажды ты уже спас меня, дав жабросли. Чёрное озеро было не хуже лабиринта Минотавра.  
— Это совсем не то, — тихо сказал Невилл. — Я не Ариадна и у меня нет волшебного клубка, Гарри.  
— То, не то... есть, нету, — Гарри усмехнулся. — Сейчас ты прямо, такой, как в Хогвартсе. — Я верю, в твой опыт и верю в результат. Думаю, что это уже полдела. Так?  
Невилл не ответил. Он не был настроен так оптимистично, как, казалось Поттер.   
Что бы ни внушал себе Лонгботтом, но не мог избавиться от мысли, что пользуется доверием своего друга, и не просто друга, а Главного аврора, Национального героя, отправляя неизвестно куда и обрекая неизвестно на что.   
Вопрос «Что, если?» сводил на нет всю логику теории.   
Он хочет провести магический эксперимент, который может закончится очень плачевно. Эксперимент провалится. Малфой и Поттер не вернутся, ещё хуже — погибнут. И тогда на нём, на Невилле Лонгботтоме можно будет поставить большой жирный крест. И как на человеке и как на целителе. Конечно, в договоре обозначены пункты в случае провала. И всё же. Арест и пожизненное заключение в Азкабан будут самым лёгким наказанием. Потерю Национального героя Британское Магическое общество ему уже не простит. А жена Главного аврора будет добиваться крайней меры. Скорее всего и добьётся. Лонгботтома будет ждать поцелуй дементора.   
Невилл с силой потёр пылающее лицо. В случае провала ему и семье придётся срочно покинуть Британию навсегда. Он лишает детей, жену и себя Родины, за свободу которой так отчаянно когда-то сражался...  
Но все доводы и опасения бесследно растворялись в жгучем желании провести это испытание и посмотреть что будет. Это было как подкожный зуд. Как чёртова чесотка, от которой невозможно избавиться никакими средствами. Что бы ни случилось. Даже отрицательный результат, это тоже будет результат. Эксперимент может получиться, стать историческим и переломным. Имя Лонгботтома войдёт в историю колдомедицины наравне с великими целителям. А это такие перспективы, такие возможности от которых начинает кружиться голова...   
Эта мысль, как сверло, буравила мозг бесконечно.  
Поттер пристально рассматривал бывшего однокурсника и казалось, что опытный глаз аврора читает мысли того как открытую книгу.  
— Невилл, мы вернёмся, даже если мне придётся применить силу. Я тебе обещаю, я вытащу Драко, где бы тот ни находился.  
— Хорошо, — свои душевные терзания Лонгботтом спрятал в глотке горького остывшего кофе.

***

 

Один месяц, девятнадцать дней, девять часов, сорок восемь минут.  
— Ты готов? — Невилл вошёл в больничную палату. Он заметно нервничал. Пальцы были ледяными, в горле сухо, а тело пробирал болезненный озноб. Гарри, переодетый в пижаму пациента больницы сидел на койке и перелистывал старый «Ведьмополитен», забытый кем-то в прикроватной тумбочке. Лонгботтому он казался до невозможности спокойным, словно другу предстояла лёгкая прогулка по парку, а не риск собственным здоровьем и, может быть, жизнью.   
— Готов, — отбросил журнал и посмотрел на вошедшего.  
— Извини, я волнуюсь, — Лонгботтом сильно потёр ладони, согревая их.  
Поттер кивнул. Невилл взял Гарри за руку, нащупал и проверил пульс, оттянул веки, заглянул в зрачки. В этом не было никакой необходимости. Всё было в норме, но Невиллу казалось, что он упустил что-то важное. Он чувствовал какую-то болезненную необходимость дотронуться до Гарри. Пока тот ещё здесь, пока может разговаривать, пока разработанные зелья не погрузили друга в магический «сон» и он не отправился на поиски Драко неизвестно куда. Ему хотелось растянуть время и убедить себя в том, что он поступает правильно.   
Лонгботтом взял с тумбочки приготовленный пергамент с отчётом о подготовке Добровольца, пробежался по строчкам таблицы. Всё было сделано. Все анализы взяты и проверены. Цифры подтверждали, что сидящий перед ним человек абсолютно здоров и годен для испытаний.  
Идеальная модель.  
— Слушай, а мне обязательно быть в этом? — Гарри подёргал себя за воротник больничной рубашки.  
— А что? Или ты думаешь, что Малфой увидит в этом, поднимет на смех?   
— Ну, выглядеть глупо, учитывая мою миссию... — начал Гарри.  
— Не переживай. Во-первых, Малфой сам в такую же пижаму переодет, а во-вторых, там вряд ли вы будете видеть своё нынешнее обличье.  
— А если нет?  
— Тогда вы на равных, — Невилл натянуто улыбнулся. По его мнению, Гарри интересовался совсем какими-то глупостями — своим внешним видом, а надо было думать о более жизненно важных вещах.  
— Раз готов, то пойдём, — не то спросил, не то утвердил Лонгботтом.  
Поттер опять кивнул. Гарри был без очков, побрит и расчёсанные после душа волосы были влажными и пахли душистым гелем.  
Лонгботтом и Поттер вышли из палаты и направились в дальнее крыло здания. Невилл подошёл к запертой двери и приложил палец к невидимой кнопке.  
— Сколько секретности, — усмехнулся Гарри, когда дверь, повинуясь целителю, отворилась.  
— Потом здесь будет аврорский пост. Твои ребята будут охранять от нежелательных и любопытных посетителей. В общем, не столько секретности, сколько ради безопасности тебя и Малфоя.  
— И остальных... на всякий случай, да? — снисходительно улыбнулся Гарри.  
Невилл нервно почесал бровь и опять натянуто осклабился: «Инструкции... сам понимаешь».  
Они прошли несколько шагов и остановились перед оплывающим защитным экраном.   
В комнате было сумрачно и очень тихо. Внутри отсека, под потолком плавал светящийся шарик Люмоса, освещая приглушённым голубоватым светом. Малфой лежал всё такой же неподвижный, с задранным вверх подбородком. Лицо его в свете заклинания казалось совершенно белым, как гипсовая маска. Но теперь рядом с его койкой, впритык, стояла вторая. Над ней висело такое же непонятное «существо» как над головой Малфоя, только щупальца безвольно неподвижно повисли, касаясь кончиками белой подушки. Внутри «тела» было пусто, как в воздушном пузыре.  
— Что это за... дрянь? — спросил Гарри, указывая на провисшего «осьминога».  
— Это не «дрянь», — Невилл, сложил руки на груди, — это магический Считыватель. Он считывает и контролирует состояние жизнедеятельности пациента, его уровень магии, показывая их внутри себя. Это не сложно, если знаешь, как читать. Какой цвет, и какие линии, за какой орган или уровень отвечают.  
— Я понял, — Гарри прищурившись, разглядывал шевелящегося Считывателя над Малфоем. — Они скользкие и холодные? Щупальца эти... брр, — Поттер поёжился, вспомнив тварей в глубоких водах Чёрного озера.  
— Нет. У них температура такая же, как температура твоего тела. Ты их не будешь чувствовать. Если хочешь, иди, потрогай своего.  
Гарри отрицательно мотнул головой. Они замолчали. Лонгботтом не спускал глаз со Считывателя Малфоя, по-прежнему транслировавшего перепутанный клубок цветных импульсов, а Поттер пытался лучше рассмотреть лицо бывшего слизеринца.  
— Мы чего-то ждём? — наконец спросил он, переводя взгляд на Невилла.  
— Да. Сейчас придут Главный целитель, доверенный семьи Малфой и мой помощник. Ты же понимаешь, все действия должны быть строго зафиксированы и занесены в протокол. Главный целитель должен подписать документ о том, что в эксперименте соблюдены все магические правила и колдомедицинские нормы, а Малфои получить подтверждение, о том, что эксперимент начался.  
Лонгботтом замолчал. Поттер понимающе кивнул головой. Он осунулся, свет Люмоса придавал коже нездоровую синеву. Кадык вверх-вниз нервно дёргался на шее. Поттер постоянно сглатывал набегающую в рот слюну. Сердце Невилла опять сделало предательский кувырок. Внешне друг казался спокойным, но Лонгботтом видел, что того трясёт не меньше, чем его самого. Под ложечкой засосало, и в душу, с новой силой полезли чувство вины и сомнения.  
— Гарри...  
— Всё нормально. Не начинай опять, пожалуйста, — Поттер отмахнулся и нахмурился.  
— Я просто... Ты закончил все свои дела? Ну... вдруг что-то осталось?  
— Все дела переданы моему заместителю. Он будет временно исполнять мои обязанности. Все разговоры переговорены на сто раз! Невилл, перестань... всё будет хорошо.  
— Временно... я не знаю сколько.  
— Сколько надо, столько и будет, — отрезал Гарри. — Может, я уже пойду, лягу? Где твои люди?  
В тоже мгновение дверь распахнулась, и вошли трое. В руках пожилого грузного целителя была внушительная папка с бумагами, над которой змеёй извивалось Прытко-Пишущее перо. Второй, молодой веснушчатый целитель левитировал перед собой поднос с фиалами волшебных зелий. Представитель семьи Малфой, высокий бледный неулыбчивый тип, закутанный в тёмную мантию, ничего не держал в руках.   
Невилл вдруг судорожно громко вздохнул и посмотрел на часы.  
Один месяц, девятнадцать дней, десять часов и тринадцать минут.

***

 

Один месяц, двадцать три дня, четыре часа и семнадцать минут.  
Золотая стрелка магических часов совершила ещё один круг.  
«Состояние Пациента не улучшилось. Жизненные показатели без изменений. Мышцы в тонусе. Глазные яблоки подвижны». Целитель, засунул перо за сгиб пергамента. «Где ты, Драко? Что ты видишь? Дай знать, как найти тебя, как помочь». Лонгботтом перевёл взгляд с одного Считывателя на другой. Внутри того пульсировали чёткие цветные нити. Лицо второго человека было спокойно, на нём не отражалось совершенно никаких чувств или эмоций. Ресницы едва подрагивали. Дыхание было глубоким и ровным, мышцы тела расслаблены. Казалось, что тот мирно спит.  
«Давай, Гарри… Давай, друг, найди Малфоя. Пожалуйста…»  
Невилл постоял ещё несколько секунд и, приглушив свет Люмоса в отсеке, вышел из комнаты.

Один месяц, двадцать восемь дней, четырнадцать часов и десять минут.  
— Как твои успехи, Невилл?  
Тяжелая ладонь с мясистыми пальцами опустилась на плечо. Пахнуло луком вперемежку с едким запахом антисептических зелий. Невилл едва сдержался, чтобы не поморщиться. Бесцеремонность главного целителя раздражала Лонгботтома до крайности. Он терпеть не мог, когда чужие руки касались его.   
— Стабильно. Пациенту не хуже, правда и улучшений нет, но такое состояние считаю неплохим результатом. Доброволец ищет. Вчера его Считыватель показал ещё одну глубокую стадию «сна». Я насчитал шестую.  
— Шестую? — человек рядом дышал со свистом и одышкой, словно внутри него работали кузнечные мехи.  
— Да. Это новая стадия дельта-сна. Видимо, она уже относится к тёмномагической, полученной от Завесы...  
— Ну-ну, Невилл, наблюдай далее, — прогудел волшебник, не желающий вдаваться в подробности. — Не подведи меня. Я жду от тебя только положительного результата. Твой эксперимент перевернёт все принципы целительства Магического мира, а наша больница станет знаменитой. К нам будут приезжать больные со всего мира! А это, как ты понимаешь инвестиции и нескончаемые возможности, — он многозначительно поднял вверх палец, и, выпустив новую порцию воздуха из лёгких, прошествовал дальше.  
Невилл проводил взглядом медленно уплывающую по коридору фигуру. Главный целитель, чем-то напоминал ему профессора зельеварения Слагхорна. А в своей колдомедицинской форме смахивал на огромный круглый лимон на коротеньких ножках. И этот «лимон» хотел урвать кусок славы Лонгботтома, при условии, что его эксперимент удастся. Невилл усмехнулся.   
Если удастся.  
Лонгботтом вошёл к себе в кабинет, сложил пергаменты в аккуратную стопку. Затем закутался в тёплую мантию, замотавшись толстым вязаным шарфом почти до самых глаз. В последнее время он перестал аппарировать сразу домой, заменяя ту недолгой прогулкой. По дороге можно было не спеша обдумать свои мысли.   
На улице была осенняя стылая морось. Ветер зло срывал последние мёртвые листья с почерневших веток. Но идущему человеку, опирающемуся на сложенный зонт, как на трость, казалось было всё равно. Лоб его прорезали глубокие морщины, а брови хмурились.

***

 

Всё явственней чувствовалось приближение зимы. По утрам лужи сковывала прозрачная корочка льда, а на ветках поблёскивал иней. Небо было затянуто серыми тучами, и если иногда проглядывало солнце, то лучи его совсем не грели. Оно равнодушно освещало промозглую землю, и словно заскучав, вновь пряталось в небесную хмарь.   
Дни ползли бесконечно долго. Казалось, время, как резина тянется и тянется и конца краю этому растяжению не видно. Стрелки на часах подолгу залипали на одном месте.   
«Имеющие терпение способны создавать шёлк из листьев и мёд из розовых лепестков»**, — говаривал его Учитель.   
И Невилл ждал, стоически гася в себе тревогу, страх неудачи и растущее чувство горького разочарования. Он старался занимать себя другими повседневными делами: заботами о семье, приёмом пациентов, приготовлением новых зелий, но всеми мыслями постоянно находился в закрытой комнате в отдалённом крыле больницы, где по очереди дежурил со своим помощником.  
А там ничего не менялось, кроме того, что обоих: Пациента и Добровольца всё глубже втягивало Непознанное, которое Лонгботтом назвал «сном». 

В одночасье Лонгботтом стал знаменит почти так же как его друг, Поттер. Колдомедика постоянно одолевали настырные журналисты, желающие знать все подробности проходящего Эксперимента Века. Название придумала сама Рита Скиттер и теперь всячески «доила» эту тему. На страницах «Ежедневного Пророка» печатались масштабные статьи, интервью зарубежных и отечественных светил колдомедицины, которые были «за» и «против», а так же масса вымышленных фактов о жизни всех участников эксперимента. Кто-то считал молодого целителя шарлатаном и выскочкой, а кто-то — гением. В обществе разворачивались громкие жаркие дискуссии о правомерности, этике, морали и тому подобных вопросах. Мнения разделились. Одни всячески поддерживали идею эксперимента, несмотря на то, что оба участника подвергаются смертельному риску, другие — наоборот, — старались утопить. Особенно злобствовала миссис Поттер-Уизли, поливая колдомедика при любом удобном случае и пророча провал.   
Только однажды Невилл дал интервью Рите Скиттер, и то вместе с Гарри, когда тот согласился стать Добровольцем. Малфои, наоборот хранили холодное молчание и всю шумиху вокруг себя стойко игнорировали. Теперь Невилл невольно завидовал отдалённости и неприступности поместья Малфой-Мэнор.   
Иногда ему хотелось исчезнуть или спрятаться так, чтобы его никогда не нашли. Всю «прелесть» общения с прессой взял на себя Главный целитель, который с удовольствием принимал у себя любопытных писак. 

Лонгботтом вздрогнул, когда на лист пергамента с отчётом неожиданно опустился знакомый самолётик от помощника. Он схватил бумажку и быстро развернул. Там было всего два слова «Срочно приходи». В сердце сразу нахлынуло море чувств. Лонгботтома заколотило так, что застёгивая пуговицу на форменной рубашке, он никак не мог попасть ею в петлю. Схватив, на всякий случай, папку с документами по эксперименту, Невилл, глубоко вздохнул, успокаиваясь так, как учил его мастер на Востоке. Посчитав про себя до двадцати, и сделав несколько глубоких вдохов и выдохов, Невилл вышел из кабинета и направился в дальнее крыло.  
— Что случилось?! — спросил Лонгботтом чужим голосом. По дороге в голове прокрутился десяток вариантов случившегося. От самого худшего до самого лучшего.  
— Смотри, — глаза помощника в полутьме лихорадочно ярко блестели, и он почему-то говорил шёпотом. Лонгботтом бросил взгляд за экран и замер. Рука Гарри держала пальцы Малфоя. Невилл подскочил ближе, быстро переводя взгляды с одного на другого и на шевелящиеся Считыватели над головами.  
— Мерлин, — прошептал он. — Как это понимать?  
— Не знаю, — шёпотом продолжил помощник. — Только, я думаю, что мистер Поттер нашёл мистера Малфоя. Он держит его за руку. Поздравляю, у тебя получилось! Это факт.  
— Давно? — не оборачиваясь, пропуская слова мимо ушей, спросил Невилл. Почему-то вместо радости душу захолонул необъяснимый страх и в животе свернулось холодное кольцо.  
— Что давно? — не понял помощник.  
— Давно держит?  
— Только что. Я сразу отправил тебе сообщение. Вот смотри, я здесь всё отметил.  
Парень взял со стола пергаменты. — Это данные с обоих Считывателей. Посмотри!  
Невилл едва справлялся с бешено бьющимся в груди сердцем.   
— Мерлин, Мерлин, — как в бреду шептал Лонгботтом, не отрывая напряжённого взгляда от людей на койках и машинально беря пергаменты из рук помощника. Оба Считывателя как будто лихорадило. Импульсы бились как сумасшедшие, перехлёстывая друг друга, разрывались, вспыхивали или сплетались в неимоверно дикий клубок.  
— Что это значит? Что там происходит? — вслух озвучил мысль второй целитель.  
— Я бы тоже хотел знать... Мерлин, Гарри... ты нашёл его... Теперь возвращайтесь!  
Они по-прежнему разговаривали шёпотом, словно боялись нарушить тишину.  
— Как ты думаешь, они будут помнить, что там было, когда вернутся?  
— Вот вернутся, тогда и спросим, — бросил Невилл. — Не болтай лишнего. Путь обратно может быть ещё более сложным или... — он судорожно вздохнул.  
— Думаешь, это как в лабиринте? Ты всё же допускаешь мысль о том, что они могут там остаться навсегда? — тревожно спросил помощник.  
— Я не знаю. Я надеюсь на то, что Гарри выведет Малфоя, и они проснутся. Но мы имеем дело с Непознанным, а значит — не знаем ничего. Спасибо, что сразу позвал. Иди, отдохни. Я останусь здесь сколько надо. Посмотрю бумаги и подумаю.  
— Хорошо, — помощник кивнул головой, — зови, если тебе что-нибудь понадобится.  
Невилл тоже кивнул, располагаясь за столом перед экраном. Помощник вскоре вышел и Лонгботтом остался в тишине и полутьме.  
Один месяц, тридцать дней, двенадцать часов и тридцать минут.  
Он опустил руку. Что ж, итог таков: «сон» Пациента длится два месяца. Добровольцу же понадобилось чуть больше десяти дней, чтобы преодолеть неизвестный путь и достигнуть первой цели.   
Лонгботтом раскрыл папку, достал перо и стал сосредоточено писать.

***

 

Теперь дни и ночи сливались в один бесконечный непрерывный поток бытия. Невилл, забыв о себе и о семье, практически жил в больнице, меняя лишь кабинет на дальнюю комнату и обратно. Лонгботтом напряжённо наблюдал за тем, что происходит, не решаясь лечь, отдохнуть или заснуть. Его охватывал панический страх при мысли о том, что он может что-то пропустить, что-то очень жизненно важное и непоправимое. Держался только на крепком кофе и бодрящем зелье, которое придумал для себя сам.   
Иногда возле его стола возникал помощник. Он приносил какую-то еду, и что-то говорил об отдыхе и сне и своём дежурстве, но Невилл непонимающе смотрел на колдомедика, как на существо из другого мира. Парень хмурился, ждал и просто уходил. Когда тот закрывал за собой дверь, Лонгботтом долго смотрел вслед в пустоту. В такие моменты он не был уверен, что визит коллеги ему не померещился, если бы не тарелка на столе, прикрытая салфеткой.  
Временами казалось, что разум его замутнен, и он не понимает что делает. Невиллу верилось, что он существует сразу в нескольких параллельных Вселенных. Он — целитель, он — отец семейства и муж, он — руководитель опасного эксперимента, на котором лежит вся ответственность за результат. Но кто из этих людей был действительно главней и реален, Невилл не осознавал.   
Дощечки танграма не складывались. Из миллионов возможных конфигураций не получалось ни одной правильной. Это была та самая, неразрешимая задача из сотен возможных.   
Формулы опытных зелий, высчитывание их составляющих и дозировки, расшифровка, по-прежнему, ненормальных всплесков импульсов, создание новых заклинаний для эксперимента превращали его существование в подобие ада. После таких дней и ночей Лонгботтом вообще не понимал, на каком свете находится и где он. Усталость валила с ног. И тогда, он, наконец, уступал место помощнику и позволял сну ненадолго завладеть собой. Но и там он блуждал в тесном лабиринте странных образов, с тревогой выискивая что-то, чему не мог дать названия. Проснувшись, не чувствовал облегчения. Глаза горели, словно в них попал песок. Голова была тяжёлой, и в мозгу билась одна и та же мысль — как там?  
— Есть что-то новое?   
Это был первый вопрос, с которым Лонгботтом входил в дальнюю комнату.  
— Кардинального ничего.  
Помощник показывал свои наблюдения и составленные отчёты. Некоторое время они обсуждали изменения в состоянии Пациента и Добровольца за прошедшие сутки и помощник уходил. Невилл заступал на своё дежурство, забывая о внешнем мире и пытаясь вновь проникнуть в мир иной, где блуждали два человека.   
Поттер по-прежнему держал Малфоя за руку и если раньше пальцы Драко были безвольны, то теперь тот крепко обхватывал пальцы Гарри. Предположения переросли в уверенность — Доброволец нашёл Пациента и вступил в контакт. Более того, контакт стал обоюдным, — Пациент ответил. Лицо бывшего слизеринца перестало быть скованным. Складка между бровей разгладилась, челюсти больше не были сжаты, и мышцы тела напряжены.   
Однажды Невилл с удивлением обнаружил, что губы Малфоя растягиваются в едва заметную улыбку. И в этот же момент улыбнулся Поттер.  
Теперь время неслось как грохочущий поезд-экспресс. Лонгботтом не поспевал за днями. Казалось, что время, как голодный зверь проглатывало часы и дни, кусками выхватывая их из его существования.   
Чувство неотвратимой катастрофы росло и крепло день ото дня. Оно было сродни грозовой туче, что наползает на небо, поглощая всё вокруг, набухая, сверкая и угрожающе рыча, наконец, проливается холодным ливнем.  
Невилл перестал выходить из комнаты и запретил помощнику появляться в ней. Он не чувствовал голода, не хотел пить, не ощущал своего тела. Ему казалось, что его тела не существует. Оно ему было не нужно. Только голова, глаза и руки, записывать и анализировать то, что транслировали оба Считывателя и видели его глаза. Бодрствование его превратилось в некое подобие существования, сосредоточенное на людях в кроватях за экраном и на клубке импульсов. Расшифровывать те становилось всё сложнее и сложнее. Он уже не мог отделить друг от друга цвет и ритм. Всё сливалось в мутное серо-бурое пульсирующее пятно.   
Лонгботтом впадал в отчаяние. Что бы экспериментатор ни предпринимал, как бы ни бился — Модели не просыпались.   
Порой по их лицам пробегали улыбки, порой оба хмурились. Иной раз лица искажались невероятными гримасами, словно люди вот-вот исторгнут из себя дикие крики или бросятся в драку. В такие минуты мышцы тел обоих напрягались, кулаки яростно сжимались, сгребая ткань простынь, но рук модели не расцепляли. Наоборот от силы сжатия пальцы их становились болезненно белыми. Лонгботтом кидался к экрану в неистовой надежде, что его подопечные вот-вот проснутся и всё закончится. Но бури эмоций, как волны: нахлынули и ушли. По лицам пробегали лёгкие тени, мышцы расслаблялись, кулаки разжимались. Иногда эмоции не совпадали, и Невилл с удивлением наблюдал у одного улыбку, а у другого злость, как если бы те вели жаркий спор или заключали пари. Или один мрачнел, а другой был абсолютно спокоен. Случались на лицах и обоюдное ехидство, скептицизм или угрюмость, а временами — безудержная весёлость. Иногда их лица застывали и не выражали ничего, находясь в полном покое.   
Лонгботтом оставался сторонним наблюдателем. Он читал лица как, книгу, понимая, что наблюдает новое существование, перешедшее в другую форму жизни.   
Однажды по телам прошла странная лёгкая судорога. Позвоночники людей немного выгнулись, мышцы внезапно напрягались, губы приоткрылись, словно они начинали дышать ртом и головы слегка запрокинулись назад... Реакция тел была настолько очевидна и недвусмысленна, что Лонгботтома, впервые увидевшего эти изменения, как ошпаренного отбросило к стене. Он не верил своим глазам. Невилл тряс головой, тёр виски и кусал костяшки пальцев, чтобы только предательски не заорать. Он был взрослым мужчиной, имеющим жену и детей, он был колдомедиком, для которого нет стыдливости тела, и природа человека является естественной. Он и сам не понимал, что привело его в такое неистовство: замешательство подглядывающего, неприятие увиденного или нежелание принять очевидное как факт. Его бросило в жар. Сердце бешено заколотилось, уши и щёки пылали, словно по ним разлился жидкий огонь. От неожиданности, он еле успокоился и долго не решался зафиксировать увиденное. Ему казалось, что став невольным свидетелем чужой интимной тайны и предав её огласке, совершит что-то низкое и постыдное.   
Это эксперимент и на кроватях модели, а он руководитель и колдомедик. И не более того.  
Задавив в себе все противоречивые чувства, он записал всё: бесстрастным равнодушным языком колдомедицинских терминов.   
С тех пор, он больше не вскакивал и не отворачивался, когда это происходило вновь и вновь. Лонгботтом фиксировал изменения с бездушностью машины, не задумываясь о моральной стороне и не прекращая наблюдения.  
Безрезультатные, глупые, очевидные наблюдения.  
Танграм не желал складываться.   
Перед ним были лишь тела, скорлупа, ещё связывающая их невидимой нитью с теми, кто когда-то обитал в них. Но где были душевные сущности, тех, кого когда-то звали Поттер и Малфой, Лонгботтом не знал.  
Экспресс умчал его уже в такую Даль, из которой было не вернуться. Учитель говорил: «Дорогу осилит идущий». У него получился недолгий, но кошмарно длинный путь, и его надо пройти до конца. Он должен оставаться беспристрастным. Эксперимент должен быть завершён. У него есть цель: найти Гарри и Драко и вернуть их сюда.   
«Сюда». Странное определение места и времени. Лонгботтом вытер рукавом выступивший пот на лбу. Ему вдруг пришла внезапная мысль: что если оба не просыпаются, просто потому, что этого не хотят? Просто потому, что там им лучше, чем здесь.   
Он поднял голову, пристально посмотрев на двоих за экраном.   
Я должен пойти сам, тупой болью колотилось в висках. Сам. Как это сделал Малфой, шагнув в Арку, чтобы постичь Непознанное. Как это сделал Поттер, шагнув в это Непознанное за Малфоем, чтобы спасти того. И Лонгботтом пойдёт на поиски по своей воле, чтобы вернуть их обоих. Никакого выбора ни для кого не существует. Он завершит начатое.   
Пальцы сжали узкогорлый фиал с тёмным зельем внутри. Нет иного выхода, кроме единственного. Лонгботтом усмехнулся.   
Кто он? Снежинка, падающая в колодец. Он растворится, исчезнет. Его никто никогда не будет искать. Его просто нет.   
Рука поболтала вспенившуюся в склянке жидкость и поднесла к одеревеневшим губам... 

***

 

«Невилл, иди к нам»...   
В ушах шуршание тысяч песчинок в часах Вечности. В глазах круговерть мелькающих ярких вспышек и точек. Ему всё равно, умрёт он или нет. Вернётся или навсегда заблудится. По какую сторону реальности окажется. Тот ли он ещё или некая другая сущность, личность, некое другое «Я», уже не принадлежащее человеку по имени Невилл Лонгботтом. Он не помнит уже ничего из того, что когда-то знал.  
«Иди к нам», — Гарри стоит в высоченном, светлом узком, как щель проёме и делает знак рукой. Вокруг кромешная тьма и только прямоугольник света впереди. Он не видит лица Поттера, только чётко очерченный силуэт, словно вырезанный из бумаги. Он идёт на этот голос. Он как мотылёк летит на этот свет. Он скользит легко, как тень птицы над землёй в солнечный день. Скоро он получит ответы на все вопросы, его ждут тысячи открытий, он узнает всё, что захочет.  
Из миллионов возможных решений танграма он выберет все истинные и станет Мастером.  
Впереди, в проёме высоких врат, стоял человек, за спиной которого было золотое сияние, и звал его к себе. Невилл улыбнулся и поспешил ему навстречу — в Непознанное.

end

\---------  
*Танграм (кит.七巧板, пиньинь qī qiǎo bǎn, букв. «семь дощечек мастерства») — головоломка, состоящая из семи плоских фигур, которые складывают определённым образом для получения другой, более сложной, фигуры (изображающей человека, животное, предмет домашнего обихода, букву или цифру и т.д.).  
**Афоризм Алишера Навои.


End file.
